Dangan Ronpa: Oh Look, We're Gonna Die!
by Yawzapalooza
Summary: 16 students are put in a game of being killed stupidly in order to survive, but the twist is that people die when they are killed. ((For whatever reason I must put how many slots are available in the summary while stating that this is a SYOC cause reasons. 69/420 slots open.))
1. Caracter From

'Welcum to Hoe's Peak Acadamia' red the sign as you approach the towering school.

U take out a letter. The letter reads:

 _Cum too out very amazon skool that fork Ulti Mate students,._

 _Yule sucass 4 lyfe and be vary rick._

 _Fill out the forn_

Nam:

Ginder:

SEX:

Ulti Mate:

Supper Hi Shoel Laval:

Looks & Cloths:

Persona:

* * *

 **Arthur's Note:** This is a Submit Your Own Crap story, so SYOC if you want me to use your crap in this. :D


	2. ༼༎

༼;༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨ ༎ຶ༽ _**Monokuma Theater**_ ༼;༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨ ༎ຶ༽

 _*This episode of Monokuma Theater was filmed in front of a live studio audience of bastards.*_

A spotlight turned on revealing a black and white bear sitting next to a lever.

"Ahem... now I know what you're thinking, 'Mister Monokuma, what exactly does SYOC mean? To answer your question!"

The bear placed a paw on the lever and pulled it. A neon sign lit up behind him that read:

 _' **S** ometimes **Y** ou **O** wn **C** rap_'

Touko Fukawa suddenly stood up in the audience and pointed a finger at monokuma. "You're just asking strangers for ideas because you can't come up with them on your own! Then you and your readers have to go through the cringey script and bad lemons together as you die on the inside writing a chapter that's already a year behind the time you promised it would be done!"

The foul girl pulled a random lever.

 _' **S** ufficating **Y** ourself **O** ver Crap_'

"Talking from experience, huh?" The bear grinned.

Toko turned away. "N-no, of course not. As if I've ever written something I'd be ashamed of!"

"Ah, reaaaally?" Monokama pulled out a stack of papers. The title page read:

 _'Dangan Ronpa: From Hope to Despair: Uncut Edition_ '

"No, no, no!" She quickly pulled another lever.

 _ **S** ee **Y** ou **O** n **C** hapter 3_

 _*The next epsisode of Monokuma Theater will feature a reading of_ _'Dangan Ronpa: From Hope to Despair: Uncut Edition_ ' narrrated by Satan _Van Syoc, the founding father of SYOCs.*_

 **Authur's Note:** Oh, that reminds me. I PROMISE TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER EVERY OTHER MINUTE FOR YOU GUYS. I never break any of my promises and I'm full of so many ideas. This gives me a minute and a half two plan out the chapter and thirty seconds to write it. That's how long it takes to make a SYOC, right?

Anyways, the next chapter we get into character introduction.


	3. The Heroine of Shoujo Land

"One year... that's all we have and they'll be here... we have to train harder than ever if we can even hope to survive..."

A girl watched as a man stood off by himself staring off into the distance while a figure with an aura of darkness approached. Screaming, LGUPPT called out to the man to warn him and the man glanced over with a frown, but upon seeing LGUPPT a smile appeared on the man's face. At that moment, the dark figure delivered a single punch to the man that turned his head into a gory paste of flesh. It was the figure shrouded in darkness that spoke the warning. That spoke of more comiing...

It was that dream again

Screaming, LGUPPT bolted straight up in her bed. "I'm late for my first day of high school!"

The girl rolled out of bed picking up her red panties off the floor. "I see you're finaly aw-... wait, you're in highschool?" The guy in her bed asked, but she didn't have time to tease him now.

"It's alright, I'm magic so it should be fine." She assured her one night stand as she finished putting her clothes on, a pink dress with sparkles and the aforementioned red underwear.

LGUPPT hurried into the kitchen to make her breakfast, tapping her foot as she waited for her toast to finish toasting. "I don't have time for this!" Not wanting to be late for opening ceremony, LGUPPT decided to forget about the toast and instead picked up her rice cooker before running out of the house, passing by the FBI outside her door. "The criminal is upstairs in my bed. Bye!"

 **Lord Glitter Unicorn Pie Pop Tart**

 **Ultimate Magic Girl**

 **Sex: 3-4 times a week**

.The FBI could only give confused stares at the informtaion that displayed around the heroine of Shoujo Land as she hurried off with a mouthful of rice.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I know, it's been a while. I'm way pass the deadline I promised on the last chapter. I can't believe it's been over a day since I last updated, it feels like it was just yesterday. But I have grown up over that long haitus and I have improved as a writer... well, that's a lie, but still.

Here's the roster so far

Lord Glitter Unicorn Pie Pop Tart - Ultimate Magic Girl - (QueenOfChocolateWinx)

Best roster I could ever ask for!

May have to turn the rating to M if it goes into a graphic direction. Spoiler, it probably will.


	4. mmmmTOASTY!

I have bad news and good news.

The good news is that this story is in a permenatly temporary indefinite haitus.

The bad news is that I'm starting a new story and it will be another SYOC since I had such a awfully great time writing this one! Yay!

To save time and get you the story as fast as possible, I'll be posting my new totally awesome fic within this crappy old fic.

Here's the OC form.

 **OC Form**

 **Every detail about your OC (put every single detail about your OC in this section):**

 **Other ((Optional) (Put any other detail about your OC in this section)):**

Fill out every section and send via PMs and not through PMS.

* * *

 **Dangan Ronpa: Oh Look, We're Gonna Die!**

 **Chapter ?-**

NO! Get out of here! We don't want you anymore!" Get out! Get the hell out!

...

I think it's gone. Anyways, here's the first chapter of my new story.

* * *

 **Dangan Ronpa: I am Makotoast Naeggy**

 **Chapter: 0.1**

Our story begins with a newly opened bag of bread. The end slice at the top is the first to leave the bag. We will call this slice of bread Nagitoast Comida. Nagitoast is promptly thrown away in the trash. Does anyone even eat the end slices of bread? Why is it even there with the other slices of bread? It's just there and nobody wants it. I'd rather starve.

However, the next slice is full of hope. This slice of bread is Makotoast Naeggy.

 **Makotoast Naeggy**

 **Ulti mate Breakfast**

 **Supper Hi Shoel Laval: Shsl Fill your tummy**

Makotoast waited in the toaster for what seemed like an eternity. The bread felt the heat slowly start to tastify its soft texture and brown its pale surface. The young slice of bread was now made into a toast.

It suddenly shot five feet into the air. It was a bittersweet moment. Yes, it was now toast, but it was also late for school! The toast came down and landed straight up in its school uniform and a smaller peice of toast, shot from a tiny toaster, landing right in the middle of Makotoast. It would have to eat breakfast while running to school. Makotoast proceeds to flop over, crushing the tiny piece of toast under its weight.

Nagitoast was watching from the trash can and laid there, cause it was was still useless trash.

* * *

 **Author notes:** I think Makotoast is already a babykiller in the first chapter.


	5. Chapter Purple

Hey guys. Sorry, this isn't a real chapter or anything like that. Just an author notes. lol :)

It's been a while, but this is just a quick update on how the story is going and all.

But while I tried to post this chapter, FanFiction directed me to these guidelines and I actually decided to read them for a change. Yay!

This is my first time typed reaction of them.

Read along if you like.

'Community Etiquette...' blah blah blah 'proofread all entries...' *yawn*... ' the chapter system is not to be used as a placeholder for non-story content such as author notes.'

Oh... um... I-I can explain! Um... um... you see, I've never actually read the rules and guidelines and... um...

Oh wait!

You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters.

...

Oh, did I say this was just an authors note?

...

Surprise!

* * *

༼;༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨ ༎ຶ༽ _**Le**_ _**Monokuma Theater**_ ༼;༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨ ༎ຶ༽

 _*This episode of Le Monokuma Theater was filmed in front of an adorable studio audience of kittens.*_

A spotlight turned on revealing a black and white bear with a large wooden hammer in hand. On the hammer read the words 'BAN HAMMER'

"Oh... you've published a story but still never read the guidelines?. Well, let's take a look at the warning to those who break the rules! Upupupu!"

'Failure to comply with the site rules will result in the removal of stories and/or suspension of accounts.

The rules zoomed in at 4,206,999x.

AND EXECUTION!'

"Here's an example of what we do to rule breakers!"

Monokuma went backstage and came back pushing out six cannons with a kitten in each one.

Several nyans of shock and horror came from the audience.

"Fire!" Monokuma lit the fuse while doing his signature laugh and sexy poses.

((The next part is too graphic and we're not going to the m rating yet so I will censor it for now. Alright, we should be safe.))

... the audience was splattered with crimson, chunks of fleshy meat raining down-

"Nyan!" "Nyan" "Meow" "Meow"

*Translation: "Holy !#$! The humanity!" "& # *bleep* f*****"*

*I can't translate the cats that go 'Meow'.*

((Whoops! You didn't see anything!))

As the smoke cleared, a new figure wearing a mailman outfit appeared on stage with six kittens in their arms.

"Who dares? What's your name?" Monokuma growled.

The new figure on the stage smirked. "My name is..."

...

"Your name is?" Monokuma tilted his head. "Are you going to finish that? "

The new arrival smirked again. "My name is...!"

"...:" Monokuma looked annoyed. "What's your name!"

"My name is...!" The boy smirked.

"... Nyan... Meow..." The kittens looked up at the guy dressed up as a mailman.

"The kitties get it!" Adj new kid gestured to the empty space besides him. "Can't you read... My name is right there. Along with my Ulti mate and the Supper Hi Shoel Laval **.** Duh."

"What? Ah forget it." Monokuma sighed. "Hey, bastard, you wanna play a game?"

"Depends, is the game Paperboy?" The person who had not been named yet so they get all these descriptions until their name gets name dropped said.

"No." Monokuma replied. "It's a lot more fun than that. It's called die in the stupidest way'"

"Paperboy 3!" Mailman outfit wearing individual nodded. "I want to play."

"Bubbly!" Monokuma rubbed his paws together. "Now get into the cannon!"

* * *

 **Author Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed the author notes.

 **Author Notes Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed my author notes on my author notes.

 **Author Notes Notes Notes:** The hell? Hey, my lovely readers, call for help.

 **Author Notes Notes Notes Notes:** Shit! I don't have any readers!

 **Author Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes:** This isn't happening! No! Alright, that's enough of this annoying author notes. I'll see you all next chapter. Milky-T out!

 **Author Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes:** Why me? It's not fair! How can this happen to me? Who is to blame? The gods of FanFiction!? Junko Enoshima?! Why would this happen? AAAAAGH!

 **Author Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes:** Stop this, please. I'll do anything! I'll be a better person! No more poking fun of SYOCs, no more trolling, no more reading but not reviewing... if only I can go back to a normal life...

 **Author Notes Notes Notes Netos Notes Notes Notes Notes:** I'm so sad, why bother with anything? I'm stuck here, so what's the point of living? I miss my dog, why go on?

 **Author Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes:** It's going to be okay. I can't fight it; I may as well embrace it. Yea... I won't worry. Cause every little thing gonna be alright

 **Author Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes Notes:**...


	6. World of SYOC ((plus roster))

**Exposition Chapter: World of SYOC - Hoe's Peak Academia**

Hoe's Peak Academia is truly a 'special' school. No affiliation to the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy, Hoe's Peak is a school for harboring and educating illegal original characters. From Mary Sues/Gary Stus to self inserts. From the cliches to parody/troll characters. From _original_ vampires to _original_ hedgehogs. Anyone who attends the school instantly becomes infamous and unsuccessful, but they do promise a life time supply of cake to all their applicants.

The school's history began in August 5, 2003 when hit tv show, The O.C., aired on Fox network. The show was the first student to be accepted into the Academia as the sole student at the time. However funding for the school plummeted because of the low ratings of The O.C. and it was eventually canceled, so in 2007 the Academia survived by accepting a different type of O.C.. These new students were known as Original Characters, or OCs for short.

OCs date back to the prehistoric era, when cavemen painted their OCs on the wall of caves. The art often included writing that read 'Original Character Do Not Steal' next to their characters. The invention of writing gave birth to the first SYOC which are believed to have appeared around 3400 BC during the early period of ancient Sumerian civilization. The stories were written on clay tablets known as wwwdotFanFictiondotclay.

However as humanity developed, so did their OCs. The Mary Sue and self inserts are looked down on in modern times despite being everywhere, especially in the works of those who hate Mary Sue and self inserts. It was this denial and regret on the mistakes made in youth that lead to the creation of a tool known as the _'Hoe'_. Created by OC farmers, a hoe is a horticultural hand tool used to shape soil, remove weeds, clear soil, and harvest Original Characters. It produces cleaner and more developed OCs compared to traditional methods such as the common 'Writing the first thing that comes to mind and going with it without any second thought' method. These farmers became the founders of Hoe's Peak Academia. They named the school after their love for *****s, not to be confused with the OC farming tool they created with the same name which was also named that because of their love for *****s.

Laws were created that exiled any Original Characters that don't meet modern society's idea of a well written OC. So any questionable OCs are sent to Hoe's Peak to be educated in the way of character develpment with courses such as: New Names, Appearances, and Backstories 101, Being Nerfed 420, and How to be Likable 247.

That brings us to the current class of students to attend Hoe's Peak Academia.

 **Class Roster**

 **1.** Lord Glitter Unicorn Pie Pop Tart ~~~ Ultimate Magic girl ~~~ SHSL Magic Girl ~~~ ((QueenOfChocolateWinx))

 **2**. Makotoast Naeggy ~~~ Ulti mate Breakfast ~~~ Shsl Fill your tummy ~~~ ((CrayonPencil))

 **3**. jac doodlyboop ~~~ Ulti Mate mailman ~~~ SHSL paperboy ~~~ ((J.C. Doggendoodle))

 **4**. Yellow Pretty Princess Erica Tiana Marigold Topaz April Daffodil Flavia Saffron Xanthe of Rainbows ~~~ Ulti mate Princess of Rainbows! ~~~ SHSL Yellow Pretty Princess! ~~~ ((YellowTheWriter))

 **5.** Shujinkō Tewanayi ~~~ Ulti Mate protagonist ~~~ SHSL main character ~~~ ((DeadLyokoBrony))

 **6.** Slot Open

 **7**. Slot Open

 **8**. Slot Open

 **9**. Slot Open

 **10**. Slot Open

 **11**. Slot Open

 **12**. Slot Open

 **13.** Slot Open

 **14.** Slot Open

 **15.** Slot Open

 **16.** Slot Open


End file.
